50 Faux Dates
by randomklainer
Summary: Five times that the waitresses at Breadstix think that Jake and Ryder are on a date. And the one time that they actually are.


**This was inspired by a post that I saw on Tumblr about what the waitresses at Breadstix think of the different characters. You should definitely check it out because it's so funny and clever: poemsingreenink . tumblr post/ 50649899722/ thoughts-on-breakstix-and-the-new-directions**

**Basically, for Jake and Ryder, it said that the waitresses keep mistaking them for a couple, and Ryder feels really uncomfortable about it. And then the plot bunnies kinda took over my brain.**

**I had been planning to get poemsingreenink's permission before I wrote this, but unfortunately the Tumblr was set up so that I couldn't ask on anon. So hopefully my doing this won't piss anybody off.**

**Enjoy!**

On the way home from basketball practise, Jake and Ryder stop off for dinner at Breadstix. When they make it inside, they follow the waitress to one of the booths hidden in a quiet corner. Ryder really isn't sure why they're being seated here. He's never sat here before.

As she hands them their menus, the waitress must notice Ryder's confused look. 'You two lovebirds deserve some privacy,' she explains.

Jake thanks her before she leaves, but Ryder can't respond. His mind is too stuck on the use of 'lovebirds'. What was up with that? What was she trying to suggest?

He glances back to Jake. 'Does she – does she think we're together?'

'Yea.' And Jake's laughing about it.

'Dude, it's not funny.'

Jake's looking at him weird, like he doesn't get Ryder's reaction. 'Calm down, man. It's really not that big a deal.'

Ryder's inclined to disagree, but he doesn't say as much. 'Just, if she says anything again, you have to put her straight.'

'Nice choice of words.' Jake's laughing at him now. 'Is that why you don't wanna explain yourself?'

Ryder just shrugs before returning his attention to the menu. They don't speak again until after their orders have been taken. And the waitress doesn't make another comment all evening. Although Ryder does notice her giving them a few curious glances. Unfortunately Jake doesn't see any reason to acknowledge those.

Xxx

The next week, Jake and Ryder go to Breadstix after basketball practise again. Ryder has suspicions that this is gonna become a thing pretty quickly.

Ryder's starving, so he orders the biggest meal on the menu. He's a little surprised at just how huge it is when it arrives, but he's determined to eat it all. He's only two thirds of the way through when Jake finishes. He just leans back in his seat, watching Ryder, as if he's curious about whether Ryder will manage to finish it all.

He does, eventually, although part of him regrets it. Especially since he'd been keen for dessert.

'So I was thinking about getting the chocolate mudcake,' Jake tells him.

'Oh, yea,' Ryder enthuses, 'that looks good.'

'Do you even have room for it?'

'I'm trying to convince myself that I do,' he replies before pausing to consider. 'I really don't think I could eat a whole one though.'

Now Jake's the one thinking, watching Ryder as he does. 'Y'know, if you're nice, I'll let you share some of mine.'

Ryder's barely had time to thank him when the waitress returns, a different one from last week. 'Dessert?' is all she asks; she hasn't been very talkative all night.

'Yea, I'll get a piece of mudcake,' Jake tells her. 'And can we get two spoons?'

As she turns to Ryder the waitress smiles for the first time all night. 'Aww, you're so lucky. I wish my boyfriend would be willing to share his dessert with me.'

'Oh, we're not – ' Ryder begins to explain, but she's already walking away. This is the second time now, and it makes Ryder feel weird.

When dessert comes, that feels weird too. Ryder can't help but remember the waitress' words, and suddenly it doesn't just feel like two friends sharing a piece of cake. It feels more intimate, more special, as if there's some secret meaning behind it. Which is ridiculous, because Jake is dating Marley. And Ryder's straight. And the fact that people suspect otherwise is making him feel really uncomfortable.

Xxx

The next week they're there once again, this time seated at a little two person table that feels like it's in the middle of everything.

Jake is eating a breadstick, and between bites he's ripping little bits off to throw at Ryder. Ryder tries to shield himself, ducking and laughing. He's not having much luck though, so he just shoves at Jake's arms instead. Jake retaliates by grabbing at his hands. He has both of Ryder's hands in one of his, continuing to throw bits of breadstick with the other.

Ryder tries to break free at first, but he's not having much luck. Eventually he just relaxes, lets his hands fall to the table beneath Jake's. They continue to sit like that, Jake throwing the occasional bit of bread, until a waitress approaches.

'Hey, I'm really sorry,' she tells them. 'I think you two are, like, the cutest couple, but some of our patrons don't agree. So it would be great if you could maybe tone down the PDA a little.' As she says it, she glances down at their hands.

Ryder pulls his hands away as fast as he can, shocked. He hadn't even given a second thought to the way their hands were placed. And the fact that it made people think they were together? Again? He finds it hard to deal with.

But as he thinks about it, he realises it's more than that. He's also pretty pissed off that people can be such homophobic jerks. Because there's no way that they really looked like a couple. And even if they did, what does it matter? What's so wrong about a gay couple showing their love to each other?

Not that either he or Jake are gay. That's not what he means. But if Blaine had a boyfriend, it would be totally ok for them to hold hands and flirt when they were on a date. People shouldn't be allowed to stop that.

In fact, it almost pisses him off enough to take Jake's hand again. Like a giant 'screw you' to everyone who was complaining. But not quite. One awkward comment per night is more than enough.

So he just fires a bit of bread back at Jake, at the same time asking him about the duet he's planning with Marley for glee club.

Xxx

The next week, Breadstix suddenly has a new menu. It takes Ryder quite a while to decide what to get, since there are so many new options, but he gets there eventually.

When his lamb lasagne turns up it looks pretty amazing. But then again, so does Jake's chicken carbonara.

Jake must notice Ryder watching, because he stops with a forkful halfway to his mouth. 'Did you wanna try some?'

'Umm,' Ryder thinks about it for a moment, 'yea, sure, ok.' The fork is diverted away from Jake's mouth, instead being passed across the table. Ryder isn't really sure if he's meant to take it from Jake. In the end, he decides he's too lazy, so he lets Jake hold the fork while his mouth closes around the piece of chicken.

He almost isn't surprised when a waitress stops at their table momentarily. 'I seriously can't get over how sweet you two are as a couple.'

Ryder feels himself blush red, which is ridiculous, since he's had people imply he's gay so many times now. Somehow he still manages to feel weird about it.

As he swallows the piece of chicken, he concentrates on loading up his fork. 'Did you – ah – did you wanna try some of mine?'

'Yea, alright,' Jake agrees, placing his fork down and leaning forwards. Ryder holds the fork out for him, and Jake mirrors what he did, although he maintains eye contact with Ryder as he does so. As soon as Jake's taken the mouthful, Ryder is focussing his attention back onto his plate, all his concentration on eating the rest of his dinner.

He thinks all the waitresses' comments might be getting to him.

Xxx

They don't go to Breadstix for the next couple of weeks. Marley broke up with Jake, and he's evidently too upset to do anything as a result. And apparently 'anything' includes having waitresses make assumptions about your sexuality.

Eventually, Ryder gets sick of this, so he turns up at Jake's house one Friday night. 'We're going out for dinner,' he tells him.

'Why would we do that, though?'

'Because it's our thing.'

Fortunately, Jake doesn't argue. And when they make it to Breadstix, he actually seems to enjoy himself. It doesn't take Ryder long at all to get him smiling and laughing. And Ryder can't help but feel proud about that.

Ryder thinks they might actually get through a whole meal without a waitress referring to them as a couple, but it's ruined when their waitress brings them the check. 'I'm glad you two are back,' she tells them. 'I was starting to worry you'd broken up.'

Ryder immediately notices the sadness that appears in Jake's eyes at the mention of break ups. He also notices the pain that forms in his own chest in reaction. With this whole drama, he's realised just how much he hates seeing Jake hurt. He's also slowly come to understand just why he feels so uncomfortable when people assume they're together. It's those two things coupled together that brings Ryder to make his next suggestion.

'I was thinking, y'know, how everyone always thinks we're on dates – maybe we should.'

Jake looks up from the table. 'Maybe we should what?'

'Go on a date.' Ryder watches as the emotion slowly changes in Jake's eyes, the sadness being replaced with hope.

'Yea?'

Yea.'

Xxx

The next Friday, when they enter Breadstix, Ryder has his arm wrapped around Jake's waist. They're given the first table they ever had, the one with the extra privacy. Ryder's relieved, because it means they can hold hands across the table without anyone causing any fuss.

When their food comes, he notices Jake trying to eat with his wrong hand. He's really struggling with it, nearly spilling sauce down his front.

Ryder tugs at his hand until he looks up. 'Give me your other hand.' Jake switches the hand that's holding Ryder's, sending him a relieved smile.

When their shared sundae comes, they somehow end up feeding each other. Ryder isn't really sure how it happens, but he's not complaining. At least, not until Jake gets a bit of ice cream on his nose. And judging by the way that Jake's laughing, it was totally intentional.

As the waitress collects their dirty dishes, she glances between the two of them, noticing their hands, and the way they're looking at each other. 'You two are a lot more lovey-dovey tonight,' she comments.

Ryder laughs. 'Yea, well, it is our first date.'

'You mean – '

Ryder shrugs his shoulders in response. 'Yea.' And then Jake is pulling him from his seat, wrapping an arm around him as he leads them to the door. As they walk, Jake places a kiss to his cheek.

And Ryder knows. It's definitely, definitely official. This was the best date ever.


End file.
